


Phoenix

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Anything with Whirl





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Whirl  
**Warnings:** Whirl being Whirl,  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 18, 2019

"And out of the ashes, a hero rose!" Whirl proclaimed as he stood and shook off the ash. Someone snickered from nearby, clearly awed as Whirl lifted his gun and took aim at the enemy. Said enemy was some weird, tentacle-y alien type with a penchant for destruction that Whirl totally respected, but it couldn't continue. There were friendly little aliens on this world and it belonged to them.

The invaders imploded in a mess of gross goo, but the pop sound was oddly satisfying. Whirl endeavored to make more pop while providing cover fire for Rodimus and a group of little rescued friendlies.

"Doin' great, Whirl!" Rodimus called and slapped Whirl's shoulder as he herded the little ones by.

"Cuz I'm a big damn hero, sir!" Whirl shouted back and fired some more. Little longer, and he'd have this whole thing sorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
